Worlds Apart
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the most powerful company in the world, someone who has every luxury she could ever want but even so... she feels isolated and alone. Until one fateful day, Weiss meets a young girl dressed in ragged, dirty clothes and a far too skinny physique but with a warm and pure soul that will change her life forever.
1. A Fateful Encounter

Heels clicked against the cold pavement as they meandered through the sparse foot traffic on the sidewalks. A cool autumn wind swirled around the young girl in a beautiful but all too short for the season white dress and the soft orange light of the setting sun painted her back with the vivid colors of dusk, the sky's many hues of pink, light blue, orange and dark indigo bathing the city in the sun's stunning farewell. It would be dark soon… but the girl just kept walking, aimlessly, her eyes aimed at the ground.

She kept her head low, one arm hanging weakly at her side while the other held her in a comforting and warm self hug. Her long, snow white hair flowed with the gentle wind, loose strands being picked up by the soft breeze strayed from her otherwise immaculate hair. She didn't dare look up, even as she saw people in her periphery slow down to gawk at her, she didn't look. At her side her hand squeezed her arm tightly, trembling over her soft muscles and delicate skin separated from her her palm by a millimeter of fine fabric on her sleeves. She was thankful for the cold, she could just pretend that she was shivering… if anyone asked.

But no one stopped to talk to her, no one asked if the lonely girl was okay. No one gave her more than curious or pitiful look. She was alone, she was cold and she was afraid. The young woman shrunk back, disregarding everything she had been taught, instead letting herself, just this once, lower her head to find some semblance of comfort. She had never felt so isolated and so out of place at once, she felt as though she might as well have been a ghost, a creature that received little more than ephemeral glances before fading out of existence once again.

That's how it felt, people walked, cars rushed by, street lights flickered on and shops began to close for the night. Through all of it, the lonely young princess with icy blue eyes and a forlorn expression was nothing more than a transient curiosity. Even so, walking helped. So she did the only thing she could do… she just kept walking.

The autumn air was crisp and filled with the scents of the season as leaves fell and decayed and the winter encroached. Trees that hadn't yet fully shed their leaves were painted beautiful and stunning colors against the darkening sky, especially as the light of the setting sun set them ablaze in a stunning spectacle she never really appreciated until then, burning like fire as they swayed in the breeze before the wind plucked them off like flying embers.

The momentary distraction faded as a dull pain radiated from her lip and a metallic taste filled her mouth. Tenderly she licked at the gash in her lip, shuddering with revulsion as the acrid taste of blood smeared across her tongue. Her teeth gritted and her nails dug painfully into her arm through the fabric of her sleeve as hot rage and freezing hopelessness swirled in her heart, creating a storm of pain and desperation as she shut her eyes tight against the unstoppable tide of feelings that strangled her heart.

She could feel her heart racing in her chest and her breathing growing steadily more and more shallow and rapid, her composure evaporating and her pain taking away her poise and control as she gave in to her emotional turmoil. She could feel her eyes chill as her pain filled tears met the cold and with each barely restrained, gasping breath her throat stung as the dry air burned its way to her lungs, but none of that, not even her still bleeding lip compared to the storm that raged in her mind, filling her veins with panic, rage, resignation and fear.

Then… it all grew too much. Through bleary eyes she ran, bolting down the sidewalk barely avoiding her fellow pedestrians as her fight or flight instinct kicked in far, far too late. She ran with no idea where she would go, the force of the wind rushing against her as she ran through it pushed aside her tears.

She stumbled, her ankle twisting as she lost her footing in her high heeled shoes which she normally had perfect poise in. She fell to the ground, the hard concrete ripping through the skin on her palms as she caught herself, shearing away the skin on her knees, sending waves of pain and nausea through her body. People stopped around her, looking to the small girl with worry and one even offering their hand in aid… but she barely noticed. Shakily she stood up, tears now rolling down her cheeks unabated and unbridled as the pain of her fall broke the last of her strength to hold herself together.

With rage burning fiercely behind her cold, shimmering eyes she gritted her teeth once again, pushing aside the pain as best she could before she ran again, shouldering the person who had tried to help her. She just ran and ran, her heart pounding and blood rushing through her ears with such intensity that she could barely hear anything else. Her vision and hearing were all but gone and the only thing screaming over and over again in her mind was the impetus, the compulsion to run… even knowing in her heart that there was nowhere she could go. _There is no escape._

Her adrenaline had its limits. Soon, she wasn't sure for how long, but her legs began to feel the fatigue of her mad dash and her chest burned. Her palms and knees stung, it taking all of her meager self control left to not look at the damage, knowing it would only make the pain worse. As her leg muscles screamed for reprieve, she slowed to a jog, using the last of her strength to turn into a dark and secluded alley before her body gave out, the girl collapsing against the brick wall lining the alley.

She huffed shakily for breath, her entire body was trembling and her tears… they just wouldn't stop. She was alone, she felt alone, she didn't see anyone as she turned into the alley. Finally, feeling far enough away, feelings safe enough and isolated enough, she let her pain out. Soft pathetic sobs left her lips, her body convulsing with each labored cry, her arms crossed and raised up, cushioning her head over the brick as she cried, helplessly and weakly into the wall.

 _Why!? Why is it only me! It's never Whitley, even Winter… even she never… damn it… why? I- I didn't even do anything. I just- I just-_

"Everything is going to be okay." Suddenly, something soft and very, very warm enveloped her, a gentle pressure wrapped itself around the her a girl's voice whispered softly and tenderly into her ear. For just a moment, she felt something in that embrace, for just a moment, she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time… she felt a piece.

"W-who are you!?" She snapped to her senses, spinning around, freeing herself from the stranger's grasp, glaring and baring her teeth defensively.

However… her anger was snuffed out as she looked at the girl that had held her. She was young, about Weiss' age, her black, red tipped hair was messy and oily and her clothes were worn and tattered. Her skin was pale and her frame was thin, way too thin, Weiss' heart ached looking at just how emaciated the girl looked. Even so, the thing that struck her most was the girl's eyes; wide and stunning silver that shimmered with a mix of fear and disbelief. Her arms were raised up to her chest as she gazed into Weiss' icy blues, her mouth slightly agape.

"I… I'm Ruby." She said softly, coming to her senses, letting her arms slowly fall to her side. "What's your name?"

"My name?" Weiss hesitated, looking towards the opening of the alley where no foot traffic passed by. However, looking back the the small girl, she found that those big eyes and small, frail frame left little will in her to be on guard. With a soft exhale she composed herself, smiling amiable as she was taught to do, even as it pulled at the gash on her lip.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." She curtsied out of pure instinct, the action having been drilled into her enough when introducing herself that she did it off of muscle memory alone.

"It's nice to meet you!" Ruby grinned, barely stifling a laugh at the far too formal greeting as she walked over to the beautiful girl in white. Her smile softened and her eyes warmed with empathy as she grabbed Weiss' hands in her own, turning them up to see the mangled skin on her palms. "You're hurt."

"Oh no, it's nothing, I just… I just fell, that's all." She couldn't be sure why but she felt bad making the girl worry about her. However, her compassionate and caring gaze rose to hers and then fell, ever so slightly.

"Did you get this from falling too?" Ruby's voice was gentle and hurt as she reached up with one hand, still holding Weiss' in her own before she softly and tenderly brushed the wound on her lip with the soft pads of her fingers, wiping away a warm scarlet drop.

"That's none of your business…" She tried to sound authoritative, she tried to sound strong, but her voice came out as little more than a soft whisper as the warm hand that held hers pulled her heart from the pain that raged within her, stealing her attention away with the caring tone in her words, a depth of concern she had not heard from anyone in her family in… _far too long._

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be nosy, I'm just worried. You're crying and I just wanted to help." The whole time she spoke, she didn't let go of Weiss' hand, gently rubbing the side of her palm with her thumb, distracting her nerves from the damaged skin.

"It's complicated, that's all." Weiss sighed, looking away from Ruby as she wiped away her tears with her wrist. The girl, Ruby, she was just so disarming. Something about her just made Weiss feel at ease, breaking down her walls with each soft touch and each gentle word.

"So, what are you doing here?" A change of topic seemed like what Weiss needed and with a friendly smile, she did just that.

"That's… complicated too." What else was she supposed to say? How could she tell this girl whose name she just learned about her family? Still, as she saw disappointment dull her expression, Weiss felt an unexpected pang of guilt in her heart.

"Oh." Ruby said softly still looking unwaveringly into Weiss' eyes before her bright beam returned to her face. "You don't have to tell me, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you. I'll be alright, I just needed to get away from home for a bit, that's all." A wistful look softened her face, pulling her lips ever so slightly up as she looked down at her feet but her mind was clearly far off somewhere else, somewhere bittersweet.

"Where do you live?" Ruby tilted her head curiously, gently sliding her other hand under Weiss', holding both carefully as she looked up at the girl.

"Oh, well…" That took Weiss by surprise, normally people knew who she was on sight, but this girl seemed oblivious as to whose hands she was holding. "Like I said, I'm Weiss Schnee so…"

"I know? You already said you name, I was just wonder where you… wait! Schnee as in the Schnee Dust Company?!" Her eyes sparkled with awe and her smile only grew brighter.

"Yeah, that's my family's company." She couldn't help but be a little amused by the child like reaction from Ruby.

"That's so cool!" She blurted out in absolute awe, beaming with excitement and enthusiasm as she got up closer into Weiss' personal space, still holding her hands. "You must live in an awesome house!"

"Yeah, it's alright. I mean, it's more like a vacation home here in Vale but it's not bad." She shrugged, feigning modesty with a genuine smile, their conversation and the girl's energy easing her heart and making her feel… _Comfortable._

"What about you? Where do you live?" She was relaxed, comfortable and at ease and in no rush to go back home. _Talking to her a little longer shouldn't hurt._

"Oh, actually, I live here." Her once bright smile all but faded away, leaving the most wistful trace on her lips as she looked away from the girl before her.

"You mean one of these buildings?" Weiss asked, looking between the two brick buildings, neither of which looked residential.

"No… I live here… in this alley." She stepped aside, letting go of one of Weiss' hands while holding the other just a little tighter, showing Weiss the dirty, cold and hard place she apparently resided in.

"Ruby…" She knew, of course she knew but even so, she didn't want to think it. The small girl with such a bright smile and a clearly warm soul, picturing her sleeping in such a place broke Weiss' heart.

"You're homeless?" Those words left her lips, soft and broken, dying in the still air as she looked at Ruby, empathy aching her chest.

"Heh-heh… yeah." She smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of her head as a soft blush warmed her cheeks. "It's not so bad though! It's safe from the wind here. No one ever bothers me, though it does get really lonely sometimes…"

"I'm so sorry." It felt so wrong, the image of this girl sleeping on hard concrete, shivering through the night, starving every day. It at once made her blood boil with anger and her eyes glisten with tears of empathy for her.

"Don't be, honestly I should be thanking you! You're the first person I've gotten to talk to in a long time! It was nice… getting to meet you." Weiss could feel the gratitude in her voice, the thankfulness and happiness at such a simple thing as getting to speak with a stranger. _It really puts my problems into perspective…_

"Um, it's getting dark. You should probably get going, it gets kinda dangerous around here at night and it'll be getting pretty cold soon." With a frown as grabbed both of Weiss' hands, they were as smooth as silk and even the small touch warmed her to her core. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

"Yes, I suppose I should go home." Home was the last place she wanted to be, but she knew she couldn't stay. However, that wasn't the source of the hesitation and hurt in her sigh. It would be dark, cold and unsafe… _How can I just leave her here? But… what can I-_

Weiss was torn from her thoughts as a small weight slammed into her, nearly knocking her off of her shaky legs. Her eyes grew wide as Ruby threw her arms around Weiss, pulling her into a tight embrace, burying her face into Weiss' shoulder as she held the heiress. The two bodies exchanged precious warmth in the cold air within moments, Weiss' body relaxed and a small smile formed from her lips.

"Will you be safe there?" Ruby asked gently, her face still buried in Weiss' shoulder, her words dripping with worry and compassion for the girl she had just met.

"Yes Ruby, I'll be safe. It doesn't usually get this bad." Her body moved almost on its own as she returned to embrace, holding the small and fragile girl close, wrapping her arms around her back with the care and tenderness that was reserved for the most precious and delicate things. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be okay Weiss, it's not supposed to get too cold and I have blankets. Like I said, no one ever bothers me." Weiss felt hot tears soaking through her top as they flowed silently from her eyes pressed against her shoulder. Ruby's small hands gripped the back of her top tight as a happiness and gratitude beyond words shined through her entire body. "Weiss… can you- can you promise me that you'll come back?"

"No one ever- no one ever talks to me. I'd really really like to see you again and I'd like to know you're okay so maybe you can come by sometime and maybe… maybe we could just talk a little more… just a little more…" Ruby broke down, Weiss could feel her body shaking and spasming as she sobbed, holding as tight as her weak and starving muscles would allow her.

"Tomorrow." Without hesitation, without pause and without regret Weiss gave her answer, squeezing the girl just a little more, resting her head against Ruby's, her own eyes sparkling with tears. "I promise."


	2. Simple Kindness

The sky was clear and a soft cold wind swept over the streets of vale as Weiss retraced her steps to the alley she happened upon the day before. What had started off that day as bitter and lonely ended with surprising warmth in the late autumn dusk when she found a young skinny girl in the slums of Vale. Now however, it was midday and taking the place of her forlorn demeanor that she had the last time she found herself walking this path, she now wore a cheerful, eager smile.

Her thoughts were consumed by that the of girl named Ruby and even though she smiled at the prospect of seeing her, she couldn't ignore the worry in her heart. Her pace quickened little by little as she drew nearer to the alley where she met Ruby, carefully holding a bag in one hand and a box with a cardboard handle within which two insulated foam cups let out a steady stream of soft steam into the cold air from their plastic lids. _It was getting pretty cold last night and it will be winter soon… I don't like the idea of her sleeping outside in this weather, I even dressed a little warmer and I'm from Atlas._

 _Still, what can I do? I'm sure there's a shelter that can take her. Where are her parents? Does she have any family? Why isn't she in the foster care system? She's a minor, how can she be allowed to freeze and starve on the streets?!_ She felt the burning in her blood overwhelm the coldness of the air as her grip tightened around the bag and box. She had never met someone who was homeless before, she wasn't ignorant, she knew that people had lives much harder than her own but still… _The way she smiled, how warm she was, I can tell she's a simple and genuine person. She could have asked for anything knowing that I was the heiress to the SDC but instead… all she asked for was someone to spend time with her._

"How can someone like that be left to suffer and die on the streets?" The world was cruel, the strong survived and the weak were crushed, her father taught her as much. It was the way of life and she always tried to stay strong to avoid being the one left to be trampled but she hated such a worldview and seeing that girl with those shining silver eyes and pure heart become a product of such a world, it make her want to fight it all just so Ruby wouldn't die without anyone by her side, without anyone caring, alone and afraid on the streets.

 _Being there for her, if that's what she wants that's what I'll give to her. I'll be her friend and make sure she smiles. Hopefully I can help her get someplace safer than a dirty alley, she'd be much better off in the system or a shelter._ Her smile had faded away leaving her expression angry and burning with conviction as she walked briskly towards the place where she met Ruby, completely ignoring everyone that passer her, not even thinking about the fact that she still had a healing gash on her lip from where her father hit her the day before. None of that mattered, none of it at all. She just wanted to know why something like this could happen… and what she could do to help. _For right now, I guess all I can do is be there for her._

The alley came into sight and she slowed her pace, taking long, deep, steadying breaths, exhaling her anger and sorrow and letting herself remember that she wasn't there for herself, she was there to make Ruby happy, she could easily imagine that girl only being worried about her if she walked in looking upset. So, her heels clicked more slowly against the pavement and her breaths softened as she regained her composure and putting on a warm smile, she stepped into the alley.

Weiss opened her mouth to call out to Ruby but then… she stopped, her head tilting slightly as she watched the girl in a red hoodie with short black hair with her back turned to her visitor, not seeming to notice her arrival. Weiss could hear Ruby humming to herself in frustration as she held up a piece of a broken mirror, looking at her face as she ran her fingers through her hair and tried mostly futilely to clean the dirt off of her face by licking her thumb and using it to wipe away the dirt but only succeeding in smearing it and making it even more apparent.

 _That dolt._ Weiss shook her head before taking a very slow and careful step forward, keeping her heels as silent as possible as she crept up to the girl who was groaning in annoyance at her inability to clean herself.

"What am I going to do? I'm a mess… I probably don't smell very good either. I wish I could take a shower." She gave a long sigh of defeat letting the jagged piece of mirror fall to her side with her hands. "Too bad there isn't a water fountain anywhere around here, maybe I could at least use it to rinse my face off."

"Want some help?"

"Eeep! Weiss!" Ruby spun around, her cheeks burning pink as she dropped the mirrored glass onto the pavement. "I- I um… I didn't see you there. How much did you-"

"Oh I saw the whole thing." Weiss giggled, lifting up her arm slightly, letting the plastic bag fall to her wrist as she reached for a small pouch at her back. After a moment of digging around she pulled out a red monogrammed handkerchief with the letter "S" and the Schnee logo imprinted on it in white. "Hold still."

"That's okay, you don't have to-" Weiss didn't wait for permission, stepping forward she placed the soft cloth under Ruby's chin, making her look up so the heiress could see what she was doing as she began slowly and gently wiping away layers of dirt off of her skin letting the pale white beneath it show. After a moment of looking more than a little uncomfortable, Ruby relaxed, even smiling as Weiss meticulously cleaned her face, not abashed or hesitant in the slightest.

"You've been out here for a while haven't you?" She kept cleaning but her smile was gone as her eyes softened with empathy and her voice dripped with sorrow and compassion, the layers of dirt and grime on her face blackening her cloth and taking several runs over just to get to her delicate pale skin.

"A little over a year I think." Weiss' hand froze immediately over her forehead, her heart lurched with a powerful and deep ache. _Did she say a year? This girl has been out on the streets alone… for a year? That- that's… that's not fair._

"Oh, please don't cry Weiss! I'm sorry!" Ruby's shout snapped her from her mind, only then realizing that her cheeks were cold as the crisp autumn air chilled the trails left by her tears.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one saying sorry." With a shaky exhale she lifted up her arm foregoing etiquette because of just how meaningless it seemed in front of the girl, she wiped away her tears with her long white sleeves.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault." Ruby tilted her head in confusion, very genuinely not understanding what Weiss meant.

"It's just… what else can I say? You've been out here for a year, what is anyone supposed to say to that?" Her voice was strained though she tried to fight through the tightness in her throat as her eyes clouded with tears once more.

"Say… you'll be my friend?" Ruby looked up into Weiss' shimmering pale blue eyes, her own soft with hope and just a hint of fear as she waited for her potential friend to respond.

"You really are a dolt aren't you?" She smiled through the bittersweet sadness with a sniffle. Again, it was something so simple that she asked for, something so many would take for granted, she was talking to someone with the means to get her anything she wanted. _And she asks to be friends._

"Hey, that's not very nice!" Ruby puffed out her cheeks in an adorable pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, our drinks are getting cold, wanna have lunch with me?" Weiss smiled softly, holding up the bag and box, her heart both aching and warming as she saw Ruby's eyes widen with surprise and disbelief.

"You mean… that's for us?" Why that was so surprising to her Weiss couldn't fathom, had she never been shown kindness before? Has no one tried to help her the entire year she's been on the streets? Not once?

"Yes Ruby… it's for us. I um, I didn't know what you liked so I just got sweets. Oh and I hope you like hot chocolate because I got some of that too. I wasn't sure if I should go for coffee this but I felt like coco was the safer bet." She smiled and shrugged, extending the bag out to Ruby. "Let's eat."

"Thank you…" Her eyes glistened like liquid metal as she smiled so gratefully, her small hand brushing against Weiss' as she took the bag from her wrist. "Um, are you sure it's okay? I mean, you don't have to eat in this alley with me, there's nowhere to sit and it's pretty cold and-"

"If you can manage then so can I." The finality and determination in the heiress' tone told Ruby that trying to argue with her would get her nowhere. So, with a small but thankful nod she walked over to the nearby brick wall, placing the bag down on the ground before she began to take off her hoodie.

"Um Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss blinked in confusion as she watched the girl take off her jacket, revealing a black tank-top underneath. _Is that really all she's wearing? It's so cold out, just jeans, a tank-top and a thin coat? How has she lasted this long?_

"If you're going to be sitting out here with me then the least I can do is give you something more comfortable to sit on than the ground." She extricated her arm from the sleeve, bunching up the red hoodie before carefully placing it down on the ground, smoothing it out so that it would be as comfortable as possible.

"Oh Ruby, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine, it's cold so put your jacket back on." Weiss knew, Ruby had nothing, she didn't have food or warmth or shelter or family and now she was literally offering the clothes off her back so her friend could be more comfortable. _How is someone like her suffering so much? Damn it… don't cry._

"Weiss, I've been living out here for a while, I can handle the cold. Please, you're my friend so just accept it and sit next to me, otherwise we'll both stand and that won't be very comfy." She frowned at Weiss with big puppy dog eyes pleading with her not to argue. With a defeated huff of laughter, Weiss relented.

"Fine, but you're putting it back on once we're done." How could she argue with that look? _She's trying to be a good friend, being hospitable and generous even when she has nothing and I have everything. Maybe things aren't that simple… she definitely has something I don't._

"Don't have to tell me twice!" With a smirk Ruby plopped herself down beside her hoodie while Weiss walked over, slowly and carefully sitting herself down on top of it, the surprisingly soft fabric acting as a buffer between her butt and the cold, hard pavement.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby smiled as she wrapped her hands around the warm foam cup, humming with contentment as she let the warmth of the drink flow into her cold numbed fingers before bringing it up to her lips, slowly and carefully sipping the still very hot liquid, its deep, sweet flavor washing over her tongue before washing down her dry throat, its heat spreading out from her belly putting the most comfortable smile Weiss had ever seen on anyone on her lips.

"Yes?" Just watching her drink was quite a sight to behold and again she didn't know whether the bliss in her eyes made Weiss more happy or sad.

"Tell me about yourself." Her tone was warm and silvery as she looked excitedly at her companion.

"Like what?" Weiss wasn't usually eager to talk about herself, she tended to keep her feelings and personal matters close. Privacy was rare with fame so she took it wherever she could get it… but she couldn't help but feel safe with Ruby.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you like to do?" Ruby stared at Weiss, her eyes wide and attentive and her smile expectant while she wrapped her hands around her drink, savoring as much warmth as possible.

"What do I like to do?" She actually had to think on that one. Her life was so structured, so organized and so planned that she rarely just did things on a whim because she liked them. Pretty much everything she did was done because it served some end. "I liked to… sing."

"Really!?" Her voice was high with excitement and energy. "I bet you sing really beautifully, I can tell by your voice, it's so pretty!"

"Heh-heh… thanks." Weiss could feel her cheeks growing hot as she looked bashfully away from her friend, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Me? Um… I'm not sure. I guess I like reading." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, reaching into the bag that sat between herself and Weiss., pulling out a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic almost the size of her head. "Wow! Weiss look at the size of this cookie!"

"It's freshly baked too, our personal chef is quite skilled, I think you'll like it." Even saying those words made her feel bad. _Here I am bragging about having a personal chef to a homeless kid… well done Weiss, you're turning into your father._

"Thank you! Here, you have some!" Without hesitation Ruby unwrapped the cookie and broke it in half as evenly as she could, extending out one half to her friend.

"You eat it, you need the calories way more than I do and-"

"But you said we could eat together." Weiss knew immediately by her tone of voice that her pout was coming, it was over before it began.

"Fine but make sure you eat enough okay?" She resigned herself to her friend's overwhelming warmth and kindness, taking the half cookie from her. Taking a bite, it was soft and still a little bit warm on the inside, the chocolate chips just melted in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm! So good! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Her voice was little more than elated squeaks as she wolfed down the large halved cook in a matter of seconds, savoring it was much as she could before her hunger compelled her to swallow it down.

"I'm glad you liked it." She giggled at the pure happiness on Ruby's face as she licked the chocolate and crumbs off of her lips but Weiss was barely holding back her heartache. Still, it felt good, making her that happy.

"So, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Ruby asked, gulping down her hot chocolate to wash down her cookie before reaching into the back, pulling out a small styrofoam box with a frosted cinnamon roll inside to which she looked as though she had just received the greatest gift of her life.

"When I grow up? I mean, I'm the heiress to the SDC, my future is already decided." She didn't sound thrilled because she wasn't thrilled. She was being groomed to be just like her father. She never felt she had the stomach for the way he did business and now, seeing Ruby, she hated to think about the lives he had ruined.

"You could always decide something else if you wanted to." Ruby spoke as she chewed large bites of the cinnamon roll, lucky for her Weiss wasn't going to scold her on manners. The poor girl was starving, Weiss was happy to see her eating.

"I always wanted to be a Huntress like my mom was. They're so cool and strong and they fight to make the world a better place! I wanted to be one ever since I was little!" She was absolutely shining talking about it, brimming with enthusiasm, Weiss could so clearly see a spark in her when she spoke of it and it was rather beautiful.

"You're still young, you have time. You could do it." She tried to be reassuring but she knew it couldn't be that simple. Still, if Ruby wanted it bad enough, Weiss would help her however she could. Being a Huntress was certainly a better life than being half starved on the streets. "You know, my older sister Winter is a Huntress, well, she's actually a specialist with the Atlesian military but yeah, she trained at Atlas Academy!"

"That's so cool!" She swallowed the last bite of the roll as beamed with enthusiasm. "So you're a little sister too huh? I should have guessed."

"You have an older sister?" Weiss didn't want to pry but she was definitely curious, if only because she wanted to help Ruby. However, she immediately regretted the step forward as Ruby's bright and cheerful expression broke down into solemn depression, her silver eyes dulled with pain.

"Yeah… her name is Yang. Um, if it's okay, I'd rather not talk about my family…" She shrunk back, curling up slightly into a ball as she awkwardly sipped at her drink, unwilling to look up at Weiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry… um, can I ask you something else personal?" She wanted to help, that's what compelled her, pushing her to press for answers even knowing it might make Ruby uncomfortable.

"M-maybe…" She sounded so… scared.

"How did you end up homeless?" Weiss watched Ruby visibly flinch, shrinking back even further as her jaw clenched and her fingers warped the cup ever so slightly.

"I don't want to talk about that either… I'm sorry." She looked so scared and so hurt and so guilty, Weiss wanted to do something, anything to make up for her putting Ruby in that position… so she did.

"No, I'm sorry." Without another word Weiss took a deep breath and scooted closer, moving the bag out of her way until she was shoulder to shoulder with Ruby, sharing her warmth. _If she hasn't even been given the kindness of food in the last year then she's probably gone without physical human contact too… now I know why she was so hesitant to let me go when we first met. I'm not big on physical affection, I barely know this girl… but this is my fault and the world has been cruel enough to her._

Ruby didn't say anything but Weiss could feel the small body beside her relax as it moved a little closer, pressing herself against her friend, her hand just barely touching Weiss', the first time Ruby had felt another person's touch in… so long. Her fear, anxiety and depression melted away as she felt Weiss' warmth flow into her and, as she leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder, a soft and unfathomably grateful smile formed from her lips.

"Thank you… Weiss."


	3. A Gift

Again, a young girl found herself walking through the slums of Vale with an eager spring in her step and a bright, warm smile on her face. In her hand she held an opaque plastic bag, her fingers wrapped tightly around it even as the cold air bit at her pale skin. Autumn was leaving early and that only made Weiss' pace increase as she followed the familiar path.

 _It's been a week, I hope she's alright. She doesn't have a Scroll so I couldn't call her and tell her that I've been occupied by so many inane and mundane things. Still, I'll make it up to her!_ Weiss' pale blue eyes burned with excitement and determination as the alley came into sight, the sound of her heels clicking against the ground grew more rapid as she took in a deep breath of cold air, cooling her enthusiasm before Ruby could see. _Can't let my face ruin the surprise._

With a soft exhale Weiss slowed herself as she approached the alley, holding the bag a little more loosely and making her expression pleasantly neutral. Giving herself one last moment to compose herself she rounded the corner, stepping into the narrow alley, immediately feelings the wind cease in the cover of the buildings. However… her smile quickly faded as she looked slowly from side to side, her eyes scanning the dirty space littered with trash and riddled with graffiti… but no girl with big silver eyes or a smile as bright as the sun.

"I guess I'll just have to wait for-"

"Boo!"

"Eeeeep! Ruby!" Weiss shouted, her heart pounding in her chest and her body tensed up as she spun around to face the girl who was barely stifling her snorts of laughter.

"Heh-heh, sorry Weiss, I couldn't resist." Ruby smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks tinted with a slight blush.

"You dolt! You could have given me a heart attack." Despite her body feeling weak from the spike of adrenaline and her tone harsh and indignant, she couldn't help it, she was smiling at the girl before her. _At least she's still okay._

"I haven't seen you in awhile, is everything okay?" With an ever so subtle tilt of her head Ruby's expression softened with worry, her eyes looking into Weiss' with warm caring and concern, all of it for her friend.

"I've been in a place with a roof and heat with food and people telling me what to do, I've been fine." With a soft breath her smile became more gentle, her eyes dulled with a gentle pain that ached from her heart, guilt and bittersweet awe filled her chest like ice water. _How dare she be worried about me… when she has nothing, what right does she have being worried about anyone other than herself. She could die out here any day and- and she asks if I'm okay?!_

"I missed you." That tone… soft and tinged with fear and sorrow. That look in her eyes, the way they glistened as she put her hands behind her back, looking down from Weiss' to the ground, shrinking away ever so slightly. Weiss could only imagine what she had been feeling over the last week. While Weiss certainly missed her friend, she was well taken care of in the lap of luxury while Ruby… was all alone, with no one and nothing. It made her blood burn with fire, anger at herself and the world… but she snuffed it out, no amount of anger could help Ruby. _The only thing I can do is be there for her._

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, my father kept me busy. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." With a reassuring smile she took Ruby's hand in her own, the smaller girl looking up to her as she felt the gentle warmth of her touch. "Here, this is for you."

Ruby felt a small weight land in her palm as Weiss handed off the bag she had been carrying. For just a moment, Ruby looked hesitant and uncertain, but the excitement and anticipation in her friend's eyes quickly wore her down. With a soft smirk Ruby reluctantly pulled her hand away, savoring every millimeters of gentle warmth until she held the bag up on her own. The way Weiss looked, so eager and pleased with herself and in her cheeks just the slightest tint of embarrassment… it was a good look on her. Ruby's smiled warmed, her hesitation burned away by Weiss' happiness as she opened the bag, pulling out its contents.

"Whoa…." Ruby gaped while she pulled out a long red swath of fabric from the plastic bag, her eyes sparkled as her fingers ran slowly down the soft and fuzzy length. _It's so warm…_

"I figured, since it's getting cold out… well, you're not dressed properly and you'll get sick. I know it's not much but-"

"I can't accept this…" A gentle and forlorn voice cut Weiss off, Ruby looking down in shame and guilt, extending out the bunched up scarf to her friend, her hand shaking softly from the cold.

"Ruby please… just take it." She expected this, the pure and simple soul before her, she expected her to not accept in something she couldn't share with her. _Just like with the food she insisted on sharing with me… she's too good a person… in too terrible a world._

"I- I can't." It was painful, Ruby gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she held it out, touching the fabric to Weiss' hand. "I don't want you to keep buying me things, it's not fair. I don't want your things… I just want you. I want you to keep coming to see me but I don't want you to- to keep giving me things, I have nothing to offer you Weiss! So please… just take it back and-"

"Nope!" Ruby's eyes shot open to find herself surrounded in a blur of red and warmth, she could feel Weiss close to her, her hands brushing against her neck, moving her hair aside as she wrapped the scarf around her. It was… so warm, everything, the scarf, the touch… _Her caring… that's the warmest thing. Weiss is a warm person._

"You don't get to refuse because I didn't buy it for you." Weiss declared with a huff of finality, pulling back from Ruby, crossing her arms over her chest. "I made it… it took me all week but I thought, you know, it's cold out and I wasn't going to be able to see you for a while, I knew that. I wasn't very good at it so I had to have my butler back in Atlas help me over video chat every night. Anyway, I put a lot of work into it so you don't have a choice!"

"Weiss… you made this for me?" Her small, wind bitten hands reached up, her fingers tenderly brushing against the warm cloth, her eyes were brimming with wonder and reverence as buried her face in its soft embrace. With a deep breath she inhaled the scents that clung to it, unfamiliar scents mingled with one that had lingered in her mind for more than a week. _It smells like... a warm home._

"Who else would I have made it for?" With a smile she let her arms fall to her side but still, the pure love and happiness in Ruby's eyes… it broke her heart. Something so simple, something as basic and standard as warm clothes… _It shouldn't make someone this happy, it shouldn't even be a question that someone has the warmth to survive the night. Yet this girl, she sleeps out here every night wearing something that isn't nearly enough for how cold it's been getting. If- if I come here one day and she- I can't! I can't even think of it but… what if one day she's gone… because she was just too cold?_

"Weiss…" In an instant she looked up at her friend, her silver eyes shimmering with tears pooled on their surface, her expression the most thankful and loving and happy thing Weiss had ever seen in her life. She wanted to hold her, so wanted to tell her that she didn't need to be so happy over something that she should already have… but Ruby didn't give her the chance. In a blur Ruby closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around Weiss and pulling her close, squeezing her as tight as she could while she trembled against her, burying her face in Weiss' should as she had done the last time she held her.

"Don't cry Ruby," Tender and compassionate Weiss whispered to the girl, putting her arms around her, returning the embrace, holding her close and tight, giving her as much warmth as she could. What could she say? What was right to say? What did she want to say? She felt compelled to say something, anything to ease the pain for both of them and then, she remembered the first words Ruby ever spoke to her and it felt right. With a deep breath of cold air and a broken, loving smile she held Ruby just a little harder. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I love it… I love it Weiss… thank you… thank you." She could feel Ruby's thin body convulse in her arms with each weak, tired sob, her tears were hot against Weiss' cold skin but even living out in the near winter conditions… _Ruby just feels so, so warm._


	4. Overcast: Part 1

A large grandfather clock ticked away, filling the room with its mechanical movements as its pendulum swung back and forth. The rhythmic and constant counting of the clock mingled with the only other sounds in the otherwise silent room; the sound of a pen scrawling across parchment and soft, steady breathing. Sitting at a desk in front of a large double window was a young girl with snow white hair that caught the gray light streaming in through the glass, giving it the softest glow.

With a soft sigh her pen dragged to a slow and listless stop, her pale blue eyes looking up from her papers to the sky beyond her window. Dark clouds loomed overhead as a storm approached carrying more temperate air with it. Still, though she normally liked rainy days, her mind was plagued with worry and fear for a small, sweet girl who she imagined curled up on in that dark, dirty alley, shivering as she braced for the rain.

 _Ruby…_ With that thought her pen fell from her hand as she brought it up, resting her cheek in her palm. _I haven't seen her in a couple days, I hope she's okay. Every time I leave she tells me not to worry but how can I not? She sleeps outside, she never has enough to eat, she's all alone, she's covered in dirt and there's no way she's getting proper healthcare and it's just getting colder and colder… what else can I do but worry about her?_

"Maybe I should go see her soon…" She mused out loud feeling beyond useless and helpless to do anything for Ruby. _Come to think of it… she's about all that's been on my mind lately. When I know I'll have the day free to see her my mind is occupied with what we're going to do, what I'm going to say and how I can help. On days that I can't see her I'm constantly worrying about her, whether she has enough to eat or drink or whether she's warm enough… that girl is such a nuisance._

Her mind wandered and a small, fond smile pulled at her lips, her fingers sinking gently into her soft cheek tinted ever so slightly pink. _She looked really happy when I gave her that scarf… I don't think I've ever been that happy to receive anything in my life. She actually cried from joy at my poor attempt at crocheting a simple scarf… knowing I made someone that happy with something I made, not something I bought but something I worked with my hands to bring together, that might have been the best feeling I've ever had… she has a really infectious smile._

"I wonder if Klein can help me figure out how to knit some gloves and maybe a hat since it's getting cold… I still have plenty of yarn left, might as well not let it go to waste." Her thoughts turned to what she had learned from her butler in only a week, it took many long nights and lots of wasted yarn just to make the scarf but there was no doubt in her mind that it was beyond worth it. _Might take me more than a week though and it's going to be getting colder… I hate that I have no idea what I'm doing. No one ever taught me how to work with my hands on something like this. It's frustrating._

"Still, I know Ruby, she wouldn't like it if I just bought things for her. Besides, I'm Weiss Schnee, I can't very well lose to a ball of yarn!" Her eyes burned with determination and conviction as she sat up from her chair, her hands pushing against her desk as she lifted herself. _It may take me a couple weeks but I know Ruby will love it! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give her a matching hat and mittens to go with her scarf, I bet she'll be so happy and-_

"Heh-heh… I'm getting pretty invested in her aren't I?" Her smile faded slowly leaving behind a wistful remnant as her eyes dulled and her hands came weakly to rest at her sides. _I wonder why? I know this isn't just pity or charity… hell, sometimes it seems she even happier than I am. So what is it? Why can't I get her out of my head… I just keep seeing her, alone and cold… and I can't- I can't have that. I want to help her and I want to keep her safe._

 **Knock-knock!**

"Wha- who's there!?" Weiss spun around as she frantically and desperately tried to get her composure back. As she took a long, steadying breath, her antique metal doorknob rattled as someone grabbed the handle from the other side, her posture at once straightened and relaxed the instant her wooden door began to creak open.

"It's been quite a while, I was hoping to see my little sister while I was still in Vale but judging by the look on your face, I may have come at a bad time." A young woman with impeccable posture and stoic pale blue eyes in military uniform stood in Weiss' doorway with the slightest smirk on her lips.

"Winter, it's good to see you again! I'm fine I just didn't expect to see you." Winter was perceptive, she knew that, so she had to play it off as well as she could. _I'm not ready for my family to know about Ruby… not everything._

"Well, father is in Vale for the trade expo and the Atlesian Military is one of the main sponsors and clients of the expo so naturally we'd attend." As Weiss approached her with a disarming smile Winter's gaze scanned the room, coming to a stop on a tangle of red yarn and crocheting tools.

"Yes that um… that makes sense." She shifted awkwardly before stepping between her sister and her failed attempts at scarf making. "Hey, so… um… I kinda have a question and-"

"It's not like you to be so nervous or unpoised, does it have to do with father?" It was the most logical answer, she could still see a small cut left on her lip from where she was likely struck by him… but something felt off and she couldn't quite be sure what.

"No, as you've said he's been busy with preparing for the expo, I've hardly seen him in weeks." She looked away nervously, her eyes dulled with soft misery as she gently licked the inside of her lip.

"Well something is clearly troubling you… and it must be troubling you a great deal to take up knitting." Her eyes and expression hardened, she didn't like playing these games. Normally, her sister was very upfront with her and something had changed that.

"Oh um, that… right. No, that's for… a friend." She didn't know why but for some damned reason she couldn't look her sister in the eyes when she said that and she could feel her cheeks growing hot under the pressure of Winter's stare.

"A friend? And who might that be?" Winter knew the hard and tough approach might not be the best way to coax it out of her little sister but her patience was growing thin.

"Well… wait! First, I have a question and then I'll tell you!" Her head shot up and her eyes shimmered with worry, hope fear and optimism all at once as her fists balled at her side. She was resolute even as Winter's eyebrows raised in surprise, taking aback but the sudden burst of passion.

"Go on, I'm listening." Now she found herself more curious than anything else, this behavior was extremely unusual for Weiss.

"I was just wondering… do you ever regret it? Becoming a Huntress I mean." She couldn't maintain her conviction or strength as her voice softened and her fists relaxed. It has been on her mind almost as much as Ruby, ever since her friend told her about her dream.

"No." So simple and so final, without hesitation or pause, the absolute, unrestrained truth… just what Weiss was hoping for. "Is there a reason you'd ask me such a thing?"

"Actually… I've been considering it recently, maybe I want to do the same? Take back our family's name and honor by becoming a Huntress." Weiss braced herself for crushing rejection of her idea, she knew she wasn't anywhere near as strong as Winter and she never was. However, through the darkness of her shut eyes, she felt a warm and gentle touch to her shoulder. As her eyes hesitantly opened, she saw Winter looking down at her with a proud but reserved smile.

"It's a hard life and it can be a short one, but it's the most rewarding thing I've ever done and I haven't regretted my path for even a moment. If you choose to go down the long and hard path to becoming a Huntress, I will gladly help you, but you have to be absolutely certain that it's what you want." Her smile brightened as she pulled her hand back to her side, happy to see the awe and gratitude in her little sister's pale blue eyes.

"I- I think it's what I want!" The fire of confidence and conviction was reignited. They both knew it was a big commitment and that she would need time to search within herself to see if it was what she truly wanted but at that moment, her heart felt certain of little else.

"I will be in Vale for the next few weeks. Take a day or two to really think on this decision and make sure it's the right one. Once you have I'll be happy to start training you and we'll talk with father together to sway him." She was proud of Weiss, she was happy for her, but a small part of her wondered if helping her along this path was right. Still, she'd seldom ever seen Weiss look happier.

"Thank you Winter!" In that instant she felt something, an impulse and then, after another moment, she felt no reason to fight it, so she gave in. In a rush of white Weiss quickly stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her sister, pulling her in close. Physical affection wasn't like her, or rather, it didn't used to be but somehow, seeing how happy it made Ruby must have rubbed off on her because as she held her sister, even feeling her recoil in surprise… Weiss was still smiling blissfully. _I guess I can see the appeal._

"Um, yes! You're welcome?" After a moment of just being held awkwardly, Winter gave in, holding her much shorter sister close and smiling right along with her. _Something has changed her quite a bit since the last time I've seen her. Somehow she just seems so much more alive._

"Though I am curious, what prompted you to want to become a Huntress? This is the first I'm hearing of it." She knew Weiss was aware of what happened when she left the military, her little sister was the heiress to the SDC… _Something more than merely father's anger must have driven her to this decision._

"Oh, actually, my friend, the one I was telling you about, she's the one that got me thinking about it!" Weiss pulled away, her eyes and smile brighter than ever as she talked about her friend in the most excited and warm tone Winter had heard from Weiss since she was a child.

"She's wonderful, um, maybe you two could meet sometime. Her name is Ruby and she's well…" She words trailed off as her voice softened and her lips pulled into a warm and tender grin. "She's special."

"Did you say… Ruby?" Winter's eyes grew wide and a cold chill ran down her spine, it was all she could do to hide the shock in her voice and keep her expression placid.

"Yes! She's unusual but in a good way, I've never met anyone like her before. She actually wants to become a Huntress too and- Winter? Is something wrong? You're spacing out?" Her brows furrowed, now her older sister was the one acting unusual. Winter was so attentive, she'd never known her to zone out like that.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. However I do have things I need to attend to so I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave." Without another word, Winter turned around, her pale fingers wrapping around the doorknob as she came to a stop. "I'll be back in two days, if you decide to pursue the path of a Huntress I will begin training you."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you then." The young heiress frowned in disappointment and confusion as she watched her sister walk past the threshold of her door.

"Yes, I'll see you then, and perhaps you can introduce me to your friend." Her voice was cold and soft like snow as she slowly pulled the door shut behind her. _Ruby… it couldn't be… no, that's not possible._

"Well that was weird." Weiss sighed, resting her hands on her hips after Winter shut the door. However, in the absence of her visitor, a new sound joined the constant ticking of a grandfather clock, a soft chorus of pelting drops beating against her window.

"It's raining…"

* * *

Cold drops showered down from above, bouncing off of her pure white umbrella as she walked hurriedly through the rain, splashing carelessly through puddles while she made her way down the dilapidated streets of the ghetto. The temperature seemed to be dropping worryingly fast and the rain was only coming down harder the longer she walked but none of that was what she was focused on as her sharp blue eyes darted back and forth, scanning the streets for the small girl that dominated her thoughts.

 _That girl had better have had the sense to find shelter, it's dropping below fifty degrees and it's been raining for well over an hour. I've never hoped so much that I wouldn't see her… please, please Ruby, be somewhere safe, dry and warm._ She gritted her teeth and sped up her pace to a near run, the wind tugging at her umbrella as she accelerated, the alley finally in sight. Then, her ran slowed to a reluctant walk as she inched closer and closer to the turn, praying to herself that the young girl with the stunning silver eyes and gentle smile wouldn't be there. She found herself holding her breath as she turned the corner, her heart pounding and her mind incoherent with fear and apprehension.

"Ruby!" Weiss bolted into a sprint, nearly toppling as she stepped into a puddle filled pothole, but none of that mattered, nothing mattered… except the small figure curled up in a ball against the outer wall of the building that lined the alley.

"No, Ruby come, wake up!" Weiss fell to her knees, dropping her umbrella, letting the rain pour down on her, soaking into her pure white hair as she gripped Ruby by her shoulders. Her hoodie was soaked straight through and she was freezing, her tiny body shivering and her skin pallor from the cold, her breaths were weak and frail and in her hand… she was clutching a bright red, poorly knitted scarf, her body hunched over it, protecting it from the rain.

"Ruby you have to wake up! Come! Wake up!" She could barely hear her own desperate, panicked voice over her pounding heart, the blood rushing through her ears and the adrenaline surging through her veins as she frantically shook the small girl, her vision clouding with tears and raindrops. _No! No you can't die on me! I won't let you! Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Please!_

"Just hold on! I'm going to get help!" She could barely think, her mind dulled by a haze of fear and horror as she reached for her Scroll, nearly dropping it as her fingers shakily navigated the menu.

"Weiss…" A tiny, weak voice mumbled dreamily as silver eyes fluttered open.

"Ruby! Thank god! I'm going to get an ambulance just hold on!" Her entire body felt hot, even the cold rain couldn't cool her skin as she looked back to her Scroll, still kneeling down in front of the small girl, her bare knees pressing into the concrete.

"No… no hospitals." Ruby spoke weakly but firmly, putting her hand over Weiss' scroll.

"I'm getting you to a doctor! You could be hypothermic and-"

"No doctors!" Ruby growled, pushing away Weiss' Scroll, throwing it to the ground, letting it get pelted face up by the hard rain. She was panting and shaking and all color was drained from her face but her eyes burned with anger and her voice was hard with finality, leaving Weiss only to stare in shock at her friend.

"Ruby…" She had never seen this side of her… she'd never seen those soft, warm eyes filled with anything but love. Now all she could see was anger and more than anything else… fear.

"I- I'm fine." Gritting her teeth Ruby trembled, her muscles straining under her own meager weight as she forced herself to stand, leaning against the building the entire time. "You shouldn't… be out here Weiss. I- I don't want you... getting sick."

"How can you be worried about me!" Weiss shot up, grabbing Ruby by her arms, pushing her against the wall with all her strength as she bared her teeth at her friend. "You could die out here! Do you understand that!? You have no right to worry about me!"

"I'm sorry…" At once her voice and demeanor softened with the same gentleness and warmth that Weiss had always known and a tender smile pulled at her lips as she met her friend's gaze. "I'm sorry I made you worried but I can't help but worry about you too, after all… I care about you."

"Then please, go to the hospital!" She shook her, jerking Ruby's frail body against the brick wall as tears mingled with the rain that rolled down her face. "Please Ruby… for me, just go to the hospital."

"I can't." Her voice was strained by a tightness in her throat as she looked down at the soaked ground, her lip quivering and her fists balling at her sides. "I have my reasons Weiss but I can't go to the hospital… please understand. Don't make me go… please… don't make me…"

"Come on!" With an enraged huff she grabbed Ruby by her wrist, her pale skin was ice cold and soaked. _I should take her to the hospital regardless… I should… damn it. Fine, but if she gets sick I'll drag her there by hand if I have to!_

"Weiss where are we going?!" Ruby cried as she was helplessly pulled along by the surprisingly strong girl.

"Somewhere warm!"


End file.
